custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Teridax (MakutaXadiret727)
Toa Teridax is a version of Teridax who hails from an alternate dimension simply codenamed the 'Kaizer Universe' by the Guardians of Light. The version of Teridax from this universe was captured and put into an artificial Toa body, what little sanity this Teridax had left formed a unique personality, who became the Toa's secret weapon to winning an eternal war with an enemy who would later be discovered to be this universe's version of Takanuva. The original mind of Teridax became sealed within the subconsciousness of this new Toa, who took on the name of Teridax and vowed to make it a name that would be celebrated by the Matoran, rather than hated and feared by them. At some point, the "Great Split" occured in the Kaizer Universe and Toa Teridax was transported to this universe. History The creation of a hero The original Teridax of the Kaizer Universe was once the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta, until he eventually lost his mind and murdered every member of the Brotherhood. Following this, he went on a rampage through Metru Nui and nearly killed the Toa Nuva. After a lengthy battle, he was captured and his mind was implanted in an artificially created Toa body, which was designed to extract what little sanity the Makuta had left and form an entirely new personality, thus, Toa Teridax was born and Makuta Teridax was locked away in his subconsciousness, waiting to take over. The Great Split Toa Teridax was intended to be used as the Toa Nuva's secret weapon against an enemy they had been fighting for centuries, who is later learned to be 'Kaizer Takanuva', who had become corrupted and created an army of light-Rahkshi to destroy the Universe. A space-time rift mysteriously opened and Toa Teridax, along with Mattrox were pulled through, they ended up in this version of the Matoran Universe. Confused and disorientated, they wandered through the streets, Matoran ran away from them, terrified to see a winged Zyglak and a Toa wearing the Kraahkan walking around, the Toa Novan were alerted to their presence and entered into a short battle with Teridax and Mattrox. Mattrox managed to reason with the Toa and convinced them that they weren't here to destroy them. Teridax was accepted as a member of the Toa Novan and Mattrox eventually became second-in-command of the GoL. Battle with Makuta Vennack and Makuta Itraz Following the "murder" of Xadiret, the High Toa Counsel (which was actually Xadiret and Inaba masquerading as the HTC) agreed that Teridax was responsible for the murder, turning the Toa Novan and the members of the GoL against Teridax. At the same time, two rouge Makuta, Vennack and Itraz, had appeared and begun the attack on the GoL's base. Teridax was now on the run, but learned of a being known as 'Abaddon the Wise', he learned that Abaddon had infinite wisdom and could prove Teridax's innocence. Teridax was confronted by Hydrox, a Toa/Rahkshi hybrid that resulted from the experiments of the Brotherhood of Makuta, the two warriors entered into battle, but eventually Teridax defeated Hydrox and continued on his quest. He was then confronted by Chaos, leader of the GoL and the two entered into battle. Chaos had the upper hand due to his ability to control time, until Teridax's mask changed, resembling the face of the Makuta Teridax. Teridax's personality and fighting style changed, he seemed to be completly insane and his style of fighting was much more erratic and unpredictable, also he started using the powers of the Makuta, aware that the being he was now fighting wasn't Toa Teridax, he asked for his name, to which Teridax responded with "I have no name", a shadow hand emerged from the Toa's chest and knocked Chaos out. Teridax then returned to his normal self, this was the first instance in which Teridax became aware of his inner Makuta. Teridax reached the temple of Abaddon and asked for him to tell him who really murdered Xadiret, to which Abaddon responded with "Xadiret lives". Xadiret's betrayel Teridax ran back to the GoL's headquarters to tell them that they have been decieved, Mattrox, Menva and Traxxor were aware of the betrayel of Xadiret after they defeated Vennack, as Vennack's dying words were "Xadiret forgive me". Teridax rushed to Ko-Metru to find Hydrox badly wounded, Hydrox apologised for not believing Teridax and they made quick plans to try and get an opening from which Teridax could attack, this was to no avail however as Xadiret effortlessly defeated Teridax and made his escape just as the remaining members of the GoL and the Toa Novan arrived. Battle against Malachite Teridax aquired an object from Chaos which would temporarily give him the powers of Chaos' race, Teridax activated the object and his armor transformed, turning to a gunmetal grey colour. Teridax now posessed the power to negate Malachite's magic spells, which he used to instantly transport himself to Malachite's location. Malachite and Teridax entered into battle, neither giving any ground to the other, Teridax used his power to negate Malachite's Pyramid of Light and cut Malachite. Malachite transformed into his second evolution, seeing that he could no longer keep stalling for time, Teridax decided to use the Negative-Chaos blade attack, this cut down Malachite but also caused Teridax to lose the powers and armor he had aquired, changing him back to his normal form. A spell begun to activate and Chaos appeared, revealing that he planted the spell inside of Malachite's body before his first transformation was complete and that it finally activated when Toa Teridax had weakened him, as Malachite's transformation fully dissolved, returning him back to his normal form Chaos explained that in his weakened state The Nail of Evolution had rejected him as its master and that he couldn't allow Malachite to destroy Mata Nui and the Great Beings as they are what keeps the universe and its people together. The seal finally completes, trapping Malachite in an eternal slumber. Abilities and Traits Toa Teridax had a carefree personality and was always cool and calm in any situation, despite having an insane Makuta living within his subconsciousness. He could tap into this Makuta's powers whenever he desired, the act of doing so changed the shape of his Kraahkan to resmble the face of Teridax, tapping into Makuta's powers was dangerous, for doing so would allow Teridax's inner Makuta to start to take over his mind unless he changed back to his normal self, he could only maintain the powers of Makuta for a limited time before the inner Makuta would start to eat away at his sanity. He was also very observant during battle and noted that when Reptilicus told him the full length of his Lance of Despair was 50 kilometers before swinging at him and cleaving most of the buildings in half were used to distract Teridax from the real danger of the Lance of Despair: the speed at which it is able to extend and retract. Teridax learnt this from Reptilicus' first attack and then applied that knowledge to avoid his second attack. Powers and Equipment As a former Makuta, Teridax had power over shadow, these abilities were much more powerful when tapping into his inner Makuta's strength. He wore a Kraahkan, this gave him the ability to generate fear and anger within an individual, he could use this power to gain a psychological advantage over his opponant. It also gave him the ability to see the evil within others. He could enter his own subconsciousness to confront or speak to his inner Makuta, depending on the mood, the inner Makuta might give Teridax access to another one of his abilities or may turn him away and the two will enter a mental battle with eachother. Teridax later gained the ability to tap into the power of light, transforming himself into the 'light Makuta', he gained this power after his inner Makuta revealed that he had been 'cursed' with the power of light but kept them secret from Toa Teridax as it 'shamed him as a Makuta', Teridax convinced him to allow him access to these powers to combat Xadiret. List of forms Snapshot_20130523.JPG|Toa Teridax Snapshot_20130523_1.JPG|Teridax using the powers of his inner Makuta Snapshot_20130523_3.JPG|Negative-Chaos form Snapshot_20130523_4.JPG|Light Makuta form Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Former Makuta Category:Shadow